How About Us?
by Zang Bluetterfly
Summary: Since Izumi was officially dating Hana, Takashi was like a lost person. Natsuki came with a solution, by offering himself to be Takashi's boyfriend. Natsuki/Takashi


**Title : How About Us?**

**Characters : Natsuki Serizawa/Takashi Itoigawa**

**Genres : Humor, Romance, Friendship**

**Summary : Since Izumi was officially dating Hana, Takashi was like a lost person. Natsuki came with a solution, by offering himself to be Takashi's boyfriend. Natsuki/Takashi**

**Disclaimer : My Heavenly Hockey Club doesn't belong to me.**

**.-.-. **

Natsuki watched one of his best friends with pity. Since Izumi was officially dating Hana, Takashi was like a lost person. Usually the bespectacled boy greatly took care of Izumi. That was how Takashi spent the majority of his time. People wondered how he could stand being Izumi's unofficial babysitter: fetching Izumi's book, peeling bananas or oranges for him, and other small and trivial things. Natsuki used to think that Izumi was too dependent to Takashi, but now he thought otherwise.

"Don't look so gloomy," Natsuki lightly chastised Takashi. "Aren't you happy that now Izumi has a girlfriend?"

Takashi only grunted. "I'm happy for him," he replied shortly. "As long as Suzuki doesn't hurt him and treats him well, I'm okay with that."

Natsuki snorted. "Why do I get a feeling that you're just jealous?" It was common knowledge that Takashi held grudges towards Hana because she was able to turn Izumi's little world upside down. She could make Izumi sad, mad, jealous, happy and more alive. Something that Takashi couldn't.

"Me? Jealous? No way!" Takashi refuted. "Honestly, I don't like Izumi _that way_, mind you!" he snarled. He looked outside, at the school yard where Izumi and Hana were walking and having a conversation. The couple looked happy. "I can't see why Izumi likes a lazy girl with bad attitude, stupid and rude like that."

Natsuki laughed. "It's time you let your childhood friend go," he advised gently.

Takashi sighed. Natsuki noticed that.

"What do you do now after Izumi asked you to leave his side and let him take care of himself?" Natsuki asked, inwardly amused.

"After school I go home, feed Tama the Cat, take a nap, or sometimes practice archery…" Takashi flatly answered.

"You're like an old man," Natsuki cut him. "Frankly, you're attached to Izumi too much. When finally he has Hana, you don't have much things to do because what you used to do before the romantic relationship between them ensued was smothering Izumi with too much affection, and acting as his servant."

"Are you done talking?" Takashi hissed. He glared at the shorter boy. "I don't need you to recount what I did. That's none of your business."

Fortunately Natsuki was already immune to Takashi's glare and his cold tone. "I make it my business because I want you to stop mourning about Izumi," the beautiful boy spoke slowly.

Takashi grumbled. "I told you I'm okay with Izumi and Suzuki," he reiterated.

Natsuki approached his desk. His steady stance somehow made Takashi nervous. The taller boy was used to Natsuki jabbing his ribs or even kicking him but he wasn't used to this calm and serious look Natsuki sent him. It was odd and unnerving.

"Gosh, how dense can you be?" Natsuki shook his head in dismay. "I want you to stop whatever you used to do to Izumi because I want you for myself."

Takashi gaped at Natsuki. When the most beautiful boy in Meirin finally lowered his head to level Takashi's, Takashi backed away in his chair. "I don't understand what you mean," the serious looking boy stammered.

Natsuki grinned. "I am your first love, aren't I?" he whispered.

"Only first crush," Takashi denied immediately. Indeed he hadn't meant to speak it out loud but it's too late. He blushed profusely.

Natsuki smirked. "We were in junior high at that time, right?"

"It's your fault to be too beautiful for a boy," Takashi replied weakly. There's no need again to deny about his once crush to Natsuki. It was embarrassing actually.

"So? I don't mind it if you pick what you left. Don't frown, Takashi. You'll get older easily that way." With fluid movement Natsuki smoothed hid friend's brows.

Takashi caught Natsuki's hand. "Am I just another test case for you? After Hana, now you pick me?" He couldn't help but feel bitter.

"Definitely not. You're different. Takashi, I can make you forget about Izumi," Natsuki stated firmly.

"I told you between Izumi and me it is purely friendship."

"I know! Now, focus, Takashi. Give us chance."

Takashi stared back at Natsuki.

"When you're with me, you can take care of me." Natsuki smiled when Takashi indignantly murmured about being used, but the dark haired boy didn't look offended at all. "You have something to do."

Takashi suddenly contemplated at this.

Natsuki continued. He knew he had already captured Takashi's attention and interest. "But this time, you'll get something in return."

"What?"

"Me. And my love."

"I don't need your love."

"How about my body?"

"Natsuki!"

Natsuki didn't accept refusal. That's why he grabbed Takashi and went outside the classroom. When they arrived in the school canteen where the majority of Meirin's population was there, he announced that now he and Takashi were boyfriends. Ignoring Takashi's refusal, Natsuki kissed the taller boy.

Although Takashi still didn't acknowledge Natsuki as his boyfriend, the beautiful boy didn't leave his side. But Takashi didn't refuse when Natsuki asked him to tutor him Math, accompany him to cake shops and simply just let him walk Takashi to archery club.

It turned out that having Natsuki close wasn't bad, Takashi inwardly concluded.

**.-.-.**

**The End**


End file.
